


Regret

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [2]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Implied/Mentioned, Ghost Midoriya Izuku, Ghost!Midoriya, Guilty Bakugou Katsuki, Hurt/Comfort, Midoriya haunts class 1-A, Midoriya is forgiving, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, One-Shot, Other, concerned aizawa shouta, hhh - Freeform, its recommended you read that first but this can stand alone if u don’t wanna, just class 1-A as a whole tbh, kind of Dadzawa???, sequel of sorts to “Haunted”, still be careful, suicide mentioned but not explicit I think??, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Aizawa listens to the ramblings of a child long passed, feels lost, then does something about it.Kind of sequel to “Haunted”, recommended you read that first but it isn’t necessary, you can probably get the gist.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 67
Kudos: 3517





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So, people seemed to like Haunted quite a bit (thank you for all the love!) and I figured it would be interesting to play with Aizawa’s thoughts and feelings on the whole thing, as I imagine he wouldn’t be as readily accepting to such an idea. This was the result
> 
> WARNING - suicidal themes mentioned, stay safe people!

Aizawa wasn’t exactly sure why or what caused it, but class 1-A had an extra student that nobody but himself and his class knew about.

The teacher knew without question that the students were a lot more open-minded than he was about the whole thing. It made him uncomfortable in a way he couldn’t exactly put his finger on, but his students seemed a lot more inclined to interact with the presence. Privately, he hoped they had the common sense to leave it be.

He should’ve known his class had no such thing.

He thought about bringing it up to principal Nedzu on more than one occasion, but he had a feeling the little mouse creature wouldn’t believe him, and even if he did Aizawa doubted there was much he could do, so he took the circumstance with as much grace as he was able. Aizawa wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job or not, whether his students could sense his unease every time the twisted, doubled over speech faded in and out as he attempted to seem as unbothered as possible, or when a tapping that seemed to come from nowhere floated about the classroom like an unspoken threat.

He stayed behind in the classroom for as little as he could get away with. The mutterings turned to whispers, flickering in and out, doubled over. The weird air about the place set him on edge, making him glance over his shoulder, expecting someone to be there. No one ever was.

When his students proposed doing a session with an EMR, Aizawa offered to supervise, partly out of worry - he knew his students well enough to know they’d just do it anyway - and partly because he was morbidly curious to see what would come about, even as his sensible side screamed at him that he would regret it. 

He indeed regretted the decision, almost immediately. 

What he discovered during those sessions made him sick to his stomach. Maybe just the thought of a dead child haunting his class made him upset in general. Maybe the thought was a stark reminder that no matter how hard he strived, saving everyone just wasn’t possible. Maybe it was both of those things and something else. 

On days when the students had dispersed and Aizawa was the only one left in the room, the voice would lower from its usual muttering into a soft whisper, the noise not unlike wind rustling through leaves. It was still mostly indecipherable, but it did seem pointed, as if addressing the teacher in a more respectful manner. He didn’t know what else to do other than let the kid do as he pleased, filling the silent room with his aimless chatter. It wasn’t as if Aizawa would demand him to stop anyway. Not when the kid wasn’t bothering anyone and, most importantly, had nowhere else to go. 

Aizawa could never quite bring himself to address the presence on purpose. He phrased his questions as him simply thinking out loud, but the kid didn’t seem to mind, tapping and muttering away in reply even though Aizawa had no idea what he was saying. He would listen regardless, hoping to be some kind of soothing presence for his unexpected ward. 

Sometimes he delayed leaving as long as he could, knowing the poor kid was going to spend the rest of his day and night alone in an empty room, and he would think out loud to himself and quietly listen to the nonsense the air spat back out at him in response. Sometimes Aizawa left as soon as he could, going as far as rushing to pack up his things. The kid always seemed just a touch sadder the next day, a little less talkative, but Aizawa couldn’t take having to face him every day, knowing he couldn’t - and didn’t - save him. If only he had  _ been there. _ If  _ only _ he could have talked him down, told him there were people who loved him and would miss him and he could reach his dreams if he just lived one more day. 

_ If only. _

After Bakugo’s session with the EMR, the puzzle wasn’t finished per se, but he knew he at least had more of the pieces. 

He asked Bakugo about it only once, and he tried to tread as lightly as he possibly could. Bakugo had been oddly soft spoken, simply claiming he was someone he knew that had taken his own life at a young age. He didn’t seem inclined to say anything further and Aizawa refused to push when he looked so uncharacteristically downtrodden. 

On weekends he had paperwork to finish and the students had the day off, Aizawa would occasionally sit in the empty classroom instead of his office. The kid would greet him with what Aizawa assumed were cheerful, particularly loud mutterings before falling silent, and he would take a seat at his desk. He didn’t openly speak, but that didn’t stop the presence from chattering on and off regardless, a cold chill creeping in from the one specific corner of the room. Aizawa never complained. He would only grit his teeth against the biting cold and steady his shaking hand as he wrote. 

This particular weekend, however, had him visiting a friend of a friend. Naomasa. 

He asked if there was ever a missing child report with the name  _ Izuku. _ A file turned up shortly after. The pages wrote a clear, woeful story of a boy named  _ Izuku Midoriya. _ Diagnosed Quirkless at age four and bullied relentlessly for it and his strange behavior, muttering incessantly to himself being one of many, Aizawa noted bitterly. He ended up taking his own life by jumping off a rooftop. 

Bakugo Katsuki. Midoriya’s main tormentor, admitted to goading the boy into taking his own life. Midoriya’s mother never pressed charges, and instead he was placed in anger management therapy and then general therapy after that. 

Aizawa could do nothing but stare holes into the paper in disbelief. Yes, Bakugo was hotheaded, yes he had a temper, but  _ never _ in a million years had Aizawa ever suspected the blonde to be capable of saying such things. 

No wonder he was so repentant. 

Aizawa excused himself and left with a weight on his chest that was hard to breathe around. There was no reason to talk to Bakugo about it now - the situation was long dealt with and Bakugo very clearly felt remorse. Trying to scold him now would be redundant and would most likely do more harm than good. But his thoughts kept circling him, insistent and repeating and tearing at his heart. Why was no one there to save him? Why was he all alone? Why did no one offer the suffering child a hand?

He went back to his classroom instead of going home, papers tucked under his arm. Muttering greeted him - and  _ fuck _ did that have a whole new meaning to it - as he quietly organized his things and sat down. 

Aizawa paused. The entire room seemed to pause with him. He made a snap decision. 

_ Hello Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you. _

Childish laughter echoed around the empty corners of the room, the window panes rattling in their frames as the lights flickered and buzzed. As much as the spectacle set his hair on end, he couldn’t help but smile warily at the sheer excitement the actions held. 

If he couldn’t be there for the kid then, Aizawa would do his best to keep him company now. 

It was the least he could do. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I love playing with this kind of concept, however sad it may be
> 
> I have one more one shot in the works after this, having to do with Present Mic’s unsettled reaction to the happenings, as well as an unexpected incident occurring :3c
> 
> I might MAYBE do Bakugo’s POV after the one shot i’m posting after this, but honestly we’ll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
